Hey it's Fans Day!
Hey it's Fans Day! is the Philippine longest-running teen-oriented musical variety show in the Philippine broadcast by IBC, which is topbilled by the network's hottest and brightest teen stars. The show aired its pilot episode on March 2, 2014 and airs live Sundays. The show also broadcasts worldwide thorough Global IBC. It caters to a young audience, whose demographics included kids and teens in high-school and college; from the aspirational to the affluent backgrounds. Synopsis For the Sunday noontime slot, ABS-CBN's ''ASAP'' remains to be the undefeated Sunday noontime show, while GMA Network's Sunday All Stars continues to struggle the all-star performers, the country's third leading TV network IBC is answered to the rivaled musical variety show and that perfectly with competition by introducing another first on Philippine TV called Hey it's Fans Day!, the teen-oriented feel-good musical variety show for kids, teens and young adults dedicated to loyal Kapinoy viewers for the stage performers in attract young viewers for teens featuring IBC's hottest and brightest favorite most popular Kapinoy teen stars in the Sunday entertainment that are feel good habit. Four of Viva Artist Agency artist are the most-talented singers, this generation's love-team like James Reid and Nadine Lustre, IBC's very own hottest rapper Young JV and Yassi Pressman, showcase their young musical talent that will further brighten viewers’ Sunday afternoons as they venture into hosting, singing and dancing. Plus the newest teen drama for the cast of ''Friends 4Ever'' barkada. It will caters the ranges 4 to 18 years old for kids and teenagers while suited for young adults (ages 18-35), in their respective opening times. The show has in-studio dance and song production numbers. With the biggest and brightest artists in the music, film, and TV industries, you know you're getting the best Philippine entertainment industry there is on TV every Sunday feel-good afternoon. When it shown our live studio audience for children, teenagers and yuppies for high school, middle class and college at target the young audience. A brainchild of IBC Entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi, Hey it's Fans Day! is directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and executive in-charge of production Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo. This venue for Hey it's Fans Day! will promote IBC shows while pluggings for the network's new shows and the Pinoy abroad and overseas via Global IBC. Cast Main Hosts * James Reid (March 2, 2014-present) * Nadine Lustre (March 2, 2014-present) * Young JV (March 2, 2014-present) * Yassi Pressman (March 2, 2014-present) Co-Host and Performers The following are the co-hosts and performers in Hey it's Fans Day!: * Abby Bautista (January 18, 2015-present) * Abigail Macapagal (March 2, 2014-present) * AJ Muhlach (March 2, 2014-present) * Albie Casiño (January 18, 2015-present) * Alexandra Macanan (March 2, 2014-present) * Aljur Abrenica (March 15, 2015-present) * Andre Paras (March 2, 2014-present) * Angeline delos Santos (February 15, 2015-present) * Angelo Pasco (March 2, 2014-present) * Aria Clemente (March 2, 2014-present) * Arie Reyes (March 2, 2014-present) * Arvic Tan (March 2, 2014-present) * Arvin Ventanilla (September 21, 2014-present) * Bianca Casado (March 2, 2014-present) * Cassy Legaspi (March 2, 2014-present) * Cayleen Villamor (September 14, 2014-present) * Cherryz Mendoza (March 30, 2014-present) * Chienna Filomeno (March 2, 2014-present) * Christian Sy (February 15, 2015-present) * Coleen Garcia (March 2, 2014-present) * David Archuleta (March 2, 2014-present) * Dale Baldillo (January 18, 2015-present) * Devon Seron (March 2, 2014-present) * Diego Loyzaga (March 2, 2014-present) * Dominic Roque (March 2, 2014-present) * Donnalyn Bartolome (March 2, 2014-present) * Elisse Joson (March 2, 2014-present) * Ella Cruz (March 2, 2014-present) * Erin Ocampo (March 2, 2014-present) * Francis Magundayao (March 2, 2014-present) * Franco Daza (March 2, 2014-present) * Fretzie Bercede (March 2, 2014-present) * Harana (March 22, 2015-present) ** Joseph Marco ** Michael Pangilinan ** Bryan Santos * Harvey Bautista (March 2, 2014-present) * Hazel Faith dela Cruz (March 2, 2014-present) * Inah Estrada (March 2, 2014-present) * Ingrid dela Paz (March 2, 2014-present) * Janella Salvador (March 2, 2014-present) * Jazz Ocampo (March 2, 2014-present) * Jerome Ponce (July 6, 2014-present) * Joanna Morales (March 2, 2014-present) * Jon Lucas (March 2, 2014-present) * Joshua Cadelina (March 2, 2014-present) * JC and JM Urquico (March 2, 2014-present) * Josh Padilla (March 2, 2014-present) * Julian Estrada (March 2, 2014-present) * Karen Reyes (March 2, 2014-present) * Kelly dela Cruz (March 2, 2014-present) * Khalil Ramos (March 2, 2014-present) * Kiko Estrada (March 2, 2014-present) * Kobe Paras (March 2, 2014-present) * Kristel Fulgar (March 2, 2014-present) * Kristofer Martin (January 18, 2015-present) * Lance Lucido (March 2, 2014-present) * Liza Soberano (March 2, 2014-present) * Lucas Zamora (March 2, 2014-present) * Maegan Bascug (August 30, 2015-present) * Makisig Morales (2015-present) * Marc Carlos de Leon (March 2, 2014-present) * Marlo Mortel (March 2, 2014-present) * Mavy Legaspi (March 2, 2014-present) * Michelle Vito (March 2, 2014-present) * Miguel Aguila (March 2, 2014-present) * Mutya Orquia (March 2, 2014-present) * Neil Coleta (March 2, 2014-present) * Nichole Baranda (August 24, 2014-present) * Piero Vergara (March 2, 2014-present) * Rico dela Paz (March 2, 2014-present) * Rodjun Cruz (March 2, 2014-present) * Shanne Velasco (March 30, 2014-present) * Shy Carlos (March 2, 2014-present) * Sofia Andres (March 2, 2014-present) * Sue Ramirez (March 2, 2014-present) * Teejay Marquez (March 2, 2014-present) * Tricia Santos (March 2, 2014-present) * Vangie Martelle (March 2, 2014-present) * Veejay Aragon (March 2, 2014-present) * Xyriel Manabat (March 2, 2014-present) * Yves Flores (March 2, 2014-present) Extended Performers * Andrei Felix * Anja Aguilar * Cara Eriguel * Cristine Reyes * Diether Ocampo * Jenine Desiderio * Jodi Sta. Maria * Mario Maurer * Richard Yap * Victor Anastacio * Zoren Legaspi Dancers * Universal Motion Dancers * Vicor Dancers Band * Eraserheads (2014-present) ** Ely Buendia ** Raimund Marasigan ** Buddy Zabala ** Marcus Adoro Production team * Director: Jeffrey Jeturian * Writers: Rich Garcia and Gianne De Peralta * Executive In-Charge of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo * In-Charge of Production: Gina Borinaga * Musical Director: Marcus Davis * Executive Producers: Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano * Make-Up Artist: Rowena Legaspi Guest * Mario Maurer and Erich Gonzales - promoting the premiere week of Catch Me Fall in Love * Jenine Desiderio, Zoren Legaspi, Isko Salvador sa Brod Pete, Tart Carlos, Vivieka Ravanes and Martin Velayo - promoting the premiere week of Janella: A Teen Princess * Thirdy Lacson, Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio - promoting the premiere week of Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo * Jake Cuenca, Nicole Andersson, Raymond Bagatsing, Cara Eriguel, Joross Gamboa, Gerald Pesigan, Hiro Mallari, Michelle Ann Bonzo and Harvey Bautista - promoting the finale week of Batang Genius * Raymond Bagatsing, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Jackie Lou Blanco and Joel Torre - promoting the premiere week of Voltron Man * Jake Cuenca and Cristine Reyes - promoting the premiere week of Hitman * Abby Bautista, Lloyd Samartino and Melissa Mendez - promoting the premiere week of Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik * Aldred Nasayao, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Timothy Chan, Gerald Pesigan, Sam Pinto, Alfred Vargas and Max Surban - promoting the premiere week of Pirate Kidz: The Next Level * Aljur Abrenica - team-up with Pressman to promoting I Love You Boy (under Regal Films, Regal Multimedia, Inc. and Viva Films) * Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews and Sofia Millares - promoting the week of ''Princess Charm'' * Jason Abalos, Erich Gonzales and Cesar Montano - promoting the premiere week of Two Sides of Ana Segments * Singing Superstar - Born to be a Superstar singing champions like Joshua Cadelina, Aria Clemente, David Archuleta, Shanne Velasco, Veejay Aragon, Cayleen Villamor and Christian Sy. * Dito na Me - Chill-out segmment. Josh Padilla started hosting the online counterpart of the show, with his co-host/s changing over the years. * H-Time - Peformer for Hazel Faith dela Cruz * Doin' for YJV - Young JV perform the show * Janella on Stage - Oh My G!, she’s truly a one-of-a-kind in local entertainment industry. Janella Salvador can sing and dance the latest hits, with the production numbers for every performance. * Miguel Love You - Miguel Aguila will performing the show. * Love Teams - Some of the hottest love teams with a teen star. * Full Circle * SuperSayaw - Dance royalties are Rodjun Cruz, Karen Reyes, Albie Casiño, Tricia Santos, Dominic Roque, Ingrid dela Paz, Piero Vergara and Erin Ocampo in the dance number. * Karaokekada - Andre Paras, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga Subsidiaries * Hey it's Fans Day! Lifestyle - clothing line, available through BUM boutiques in the Philippines. * Hey it's Fans Day! Partytime - the first ever book-magazine released by a Philippine TV show. * Hey it's Fans Day! Online - The official website, where viewers, fans and supporters can view information about the show, read fun facts about the cast, get an update on the events and lifestyle, view photos and videos on-set, send their requests to artists, and even chat with them. Studios used by Hey it's Fans Day! * IBC Studios in Broadcast City (2014–present) See also * IBC-13’s new shows for 2014 * IBC’s Teen Stars Meet their Fans in ‘Hey it's Fans Day’ * Hey it's Fans Day!: IBC-13's Sunday Afternoon Feel-Good Habit * Janella Salvador Turning 16th Birthday in 'Hey it's Fans Day!' * Liza Soberano and Josh Padilla To Join IBC-13's Top-Rated Primetime Programs * Party Party Treat this Sunday on 'Hey it's Fans Day!' * IBC-13 wil be the No.3 network, cites 25 percent growth * 100+ Kapinoy Stars Celebrate IBC-13’s 55th Anniversary in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!′ * IBC-13 to boost ratings with 4 new shows * IBC-13 producing more quality dramas to watch for in 2015 and next year for 2016 * IBC * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links * Official Website * Hey it's Fans Day! on Facebook * Hey it's Fans Day! on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine variety television shows